


Half Speed Into Darkness

by MonochromaticRainbow, monochromeRainbows, Skylar_Matthews



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Crack-ish, M/M, other cameos - Freeform, sorta fix it fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromaticRainbow/pseuds/MonochromaticRainbow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromeRainbows/pseuds/monochromeRainbows, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Matthews/pseuds/Skylar_Matthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr survived but his speed didn't. Only one scientist might be able to help. How far will Blurr go to be normal again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Speed Into Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, we have no idea what we're doing with this or where it's headed. That said, enjoy the ride. ^-^

Blurr stared at the entrance to the minuscule, single story structure that served as the Autobot prisoner center. Supposedly it housed all the captured Decepticons after Megatron's defeat and would also hold the rest once found and act as a rehabilitation center too. The nondescript building certainly didn't look impressive enough for such a grand dream. Still, he forced himself to enter slowly.

A couple extensive security checks, several miles down on an elevator, and what felt like endless joor later, he was standing in front of a cell. Inside was a purple mech he had only seen once, for what had only been a few nanokliks for anyone else but was more than enough time to ingrain the image in his own memory core and spark. It was neither the appearance nor the designation he was accustomed to on this mech, but he acknowledged both with a slow but steady grace.

"Decepticon Shockwave."

Visitors weren't a thing. Not in this place, and especially not for the mechs locked away there. Needless to say, it was quite surprising to hear footsteps far lighter than that of a typical guard, and for those footsteps to stop right outside the cell of one of the most notorious Decepticons inhabiting the prison. Silver antennae twitched at the sound of another's voice, a sound that was very familiar, but very wrong from how he remembered it.

Shockwave turned to acknowledge his guest, helm tilted ever so slightly to one side as though to portray curiosity.

"You certainly are resilient."

"No thanks to you," the former -he still hadn't put the emblem back on- Autobot snapped. Or attempted to but it took far too long to say in his own perspective. He then stopped and forced himself to calm. Even a little stress could make him completely flip out. Everything was just so wrong.

Slowly, he spoke again. "I have a question for you."

Whatever this was, it looked like his former subordinate, sounded like him, and acted like him... But this couldn't be Blurr, the speedster could never manage a pace so slow, not for more than a few nanoklik at least and not without much effort. Still, it was interesting enough to allow the charade to continue a while longer.

"I can't imagine you wanting anything from me, but do continue."

"You are a scientist, were you not?" Blurr questioned. "One of the best?"

"You've been researching me? How flattering." His single optic stared down at the blue mech, as if scrutinizing every last piece of him.

"At one time I was known as such." It had been a long time since he had actively participated in any experiments, but his skill was nearly unrivaled.

"I just need to know if you are better than Perceptor," Blurr stated. "Or any of the other Autobot scientists."

Shockwave offlined his optic for just a moment before replying. "If course I am. I've never let such petty things, like morals, get in the way of finding results."

"So you can do anything?" Blurr pressed.

"Not quite, but then your Perceptor still hasn't even figured out the enigma of mass morphing as I have so comparatively I suppose you could say that."

Blurr hesitated then. Somehow it was even harder to say this slow than it would have been at normal speed. Or maybe not. This was the mech who had practically offlined him who he was asking for help. Of course, if he had his proper speed then he wouldn't even need the help so there was that...

"How much did you understand about my frame?"

"I recall you saying you had a question for me, you've already asked more than one." Shockwave replied, a hint of taunting to his words. "Tell me how you survived and I will give you your answer."

"Get me the results I want and I'll tell you," Blurr countered.

"You need something from me, it seems, and I am merely curious about you. This doesn't seem equivalent." He could wait for the answer, and knowing the speedster from their many vorns of working together Blurr wasn't as patient as him, so it wouldn't be long until the blue bot caved.

"I'm also vital to whether you can ever get out of this cell ever again," Blurr argued. "If you help me then everyone can see that maybe you aren't too bad and your sentence can be lighter. If you refuse though, then I can tell everyone you aren't even trying to change and adjust to a non war function and then you'll stay locked up down here forever."

"You would vouch for me?" Shockwave questioned in mocking disbelief. "And I'm just supposed to believe you? What is more important to you than a guarantee of your safety, at least from me?"

"I don't like it," Blurr admitted. Thankfully, his word might not mean much in the end so that wasn't a complete negative. "But it's the price I'll pay to be normal again."

By that time Shockwave had formed a hypothesis far more likely than 'data ghost Blurr', one he was almost eager to prove.

"If that's really the case, why don't you just speed up to the part where you tell me what you want."

Blurr had been staring anywhere but at the mech behind the bars but his helm shot up and he glared at Shockwave before the mech had even finished speaking. "Don't you mock me. That's exactly what I want."

The Decepticon's antennae twitched in amusement. "What you want? Or what you need?" Shockwave seemed almost predatory at that point. "What is the price of returning to normalcy? I can give you what you need, but I want a fair trade for it." 

The promise wasn't too far fetched, it was possible to recreate what the tiny Autobot had lost, just not in a time frame he was comfortable staying locked up for, so why not barter?

Blurr frowned more and it most certainly did not look like a pout at all. His tone was closer to a whine and that had a strange sound being so slow. "What do you want...?"

"Bond with me."

The statement was made as though he were discussing cybertronian weather, but the predatory gleam in his optic made it clear he was very aware of the position he had trapped Blurr in.

Whatever the agent had been preparing to hear, it was not that. Blurr simply stared, mouth agape, for a klik. Only then did both his processor and vocalizer return to functioning. "That's absurd. What use could such a thing possibly serve for you at all?" he questioned.

"I'm looking for proof of how much your speed is worth to you." He explained, watching the speedster's every movement. "I will not be a pawn but an equal partner in this trade you have proposed."

"And you would want my spark to prove that?" Blurr questioned, incredulous.

"I want your spark to even the playing field."

"That's crazy!" Blurr replied. "You're crazy."

"You're considering it." He countered. "Will you trade one form of entrapment for another? How long can you survive as you are now?"

"Why do you really want this?" Blurr questioned, not answering the one posed to him. "I could say no and walk away and have you left down here to rust away."

The purple and black mech was quiet for almost a klik, as though weighing the options of what to say. "Because I want you." It was an honest answer, left internationally cryptic to allow the other to read into it as he wanted. Shockwave did want Blurr, on many levels. Whether it be as a means to freedom, or as a pet project experiment, or countless other reasons.

And then Blurr was staring once again. When he did finally speak, it was just a low, "that's not a real answer."

"Do you want me to lie?" He questioned, giving a bit of a puzzled look at the other's odd remark. "If you want the truth, it is as simple as that. I. Want. You."

"That doesn't explain anything," Blurr replied and his frown most certainly was not practically a pout again.

It seemed as though their conversation had hit pause, so Shockwave decided to raise the stakes, in one fluid motion he grabbed for the now slower mech, wrapping his claws around the other's lithe body to pull him closer. "I cannot possibly make this more clear." He started, staring down at the frame in his grasp. "I want you."

The slightest 'eep' came from the smaller mech as he was pulled. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"Trying to clarify my answer to you." Even his antennae were angled back at that point, every bit of him portraying that of a predator who had captured its prey.

As the entirety of the situation began to dawn on him, Blurr started to get nervous. He shifted but there was no give to the other's grasp and panic began to overwhelm him. He didn't want this. He couldn't stay still. He couldn't be slow!

Soon his shaking became impossible to hide, though he did not get to try hiding it for long before the fear overtook his mind.

Shockwave would never admit he felt pity for the sudden trembling mess that was Blurr, but his haste in setting the smaller bot down could leave anyone to wonder. 

"Fascinating,” was the only thing he had to say however.

Even after being released, Blurr wasn't able to fully comprehend the safer position and remained shaking for several kliks as his processor finally caught up to the surroundings. He didn't say anything. He just picked himself up off the ground and stood there for another klik until finally speaking.

"Well, was that what you expected?"

Shockwave stared at the trembling bot a moment longer before speaking. "I've made my request known and I will settle for nothing less. You know how to find me if that is the price you wish to pay to feel normal again." He gave the small bot no further regard as he turned away, expecting Blurr to want to leave after their encounter.

Had he his proper speed, Blurr would have been gone before the other finished speaking. Knowing that such wouldn't happen now, Blurr instead settled for waiting until he was calm enough not to shake. Only then did he leave.


End file.
